


Save That Footage, Jarvis

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Jarvis, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jarvis save that footage, LET ME LOVE YOU, Loki Feels, Loki needs to stop being stubborn, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Loki, but is afraid to tell him. When Loki goes through the security footage and discovers how Tony feels, he has a hard time believing Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save That Footage, Jarvis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Here is my first FrostIron fanfic! There's humor, smut, more humor, and FEELS.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, Lolo~” Tony coos as he walks slowly by Loki, who’s sitting in the La-Z-Boy reading a book.

Loki sighs at the nickname but doesn’t look up from his book. “What is it now, Tony?”

“I’m not wearing any uuuuuunderweeeeeear~” Tony coos again as he walks away from Loki, purposely swaying his hips from side to side.

Loki lifts his head and turns to watch Tony’s ass as it practically sashays away. Then there is a blur of green and black as Loki gets up and dashes over to Tony; the book falls to the ground, forgotten.

Tony suddenly finds himself pinned to the wall by the door, and it still takes his breath away, as much as he had known it was going to happen.

“You needn’t tease, Tony. If you want me, all you have to do is say so. I’m always ready for you.”

Tony grins. “You’re insatiable.”

“I’d say you sate me plenty.” Loki smirks. Then he snaps his fingers, sending Tony and himself to their bedroom with a silent spell.

“Woah…” Tony says as he tries to steady himself. “As many times as you’ve done that trick, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

Loki suddenly snaps his fingers again, and a quick flash of light leaves both of them naked. “And what of this trick?”

“Oh, there was no adjustment time needed for this one.” Tony replies, grinning.

A sharp smile forms on Loki’s face before he leans down to pull Tony into an embrace and kiss him. His fingers trace gently over the arc reactor, causing Tony to gasp.

“I like it when you toy with that.” Tony says.

“I would never toy with your heart, Anthony.”

Tony blinks, slightly taken aback by Loki’s sweet words. He takes Loki’s hand in his. “What’s got you in this mood?”

Loki shrugs with a helpless little smile. “Maybe I’m just… fond of you, Tony” he says.

Fondness didn’t even begin to cover it for Tony. It had become so much more than that. “I lo—“ he starts, but cuts himself off as he thinks better of it. He knew Loki had been burned in the past, and that “I love you” was something he would never hear from the god. Loki didn’t believe anyone who told him that, and Tony didn’t want to ruin a good thing by scaring him off. “I mean…” He clears his throat. “You’re alright yourself, for a chaotic demigod.”

The remark earns Tony a smile and a small chuckle, and he internally sighs with relief. Still, it was hard to put the cork on that bottled emotion. Very hard.

Tony took one more moment to admire the endearing expression on Loki’s face before pulling him into another kiss. Loki’s soft moans ignite Tony, and soon Loki finds himself being pushed up against the wall.

“Tony!” Loki groans as Tony wastes no time getting to work on his neck, kissing and nipping at the smooth, pale skin. Loki’s hand slides down to grasp Tony’s hardening length.

Tony moans, moves his hands to Loki’s pecs, and flicks his nipples as he nips harder at Loki’s neck.

Loki starts panting as his arousal spikes. “T—Tony…” he gasps. “Take me.”

Tony stops in disbelief of what he just heard. “Loki? Did you just ask for…?”

“Yes, Tony. I want you to take me tonight. Please.”

Okay, something was definitely going on. Tony doesn’t think he remembers ever hearing Loki ask for anything, but he knows damn well that Loki has never begged for anything. Besides, Loki almost always topped. Only once before, because it was his birthday, had Tony been allowed to take him. It was unlike anything he’d felt before, and as much as he wanted to make love that way again, Loki was too prideful of his dominant nature to let him do it any other time.

But having a god of mischief in your arms and being on the road to orgasm city is not the time to question such things.

“Tony? Are you alive in there?” Loki asks, tapping Tony’s forehead and breaking him out of his thoughts.

Tony blinks himself back into focus. “Oh… yeah, Lolo. I’m here.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Lolo…” he murmurs, causing Tony to laugh.

“It suits you.” Tony says with a grin.

“Really? I think this suits me better.” Loki replies, and with that, snaps his fingers to teleport them into their bed, Tony on top of him.

“Dammit…” Tony says, shaking his head to stop himself from being dizzy. “Warn me when you’re gonna do that from now on, alright?”

“I think not, Man of Iron. There’s no fun in that.” Loki replies.

“Oh, I’ll show you what there’s fun in.” Tony says, ducking his head down to plant several kisses along Loki’s jawline, tickling him. Loki laughs at first, but the laughter soon turns into soft moans as Tony moves down to Loki’s neck once more and sucks until he’s sure a small bruise will form.

Loki groans and thrusts his hips up into Tony’s, their erections sliding against each other. Tony hisses and reaches over to the nightstand to find the bottle of lube, but there’s only a few drops left; not enough for this. “Shit. Loki, do you think you could…?”

Loki waves his hand and lubricant covers a few of Tony’s fingers before Tony even has a chance to finish his sentence. Tony chuckles as he brings his hand down to Loki’s entrance. Since Loki isn’t used to making love this way, Tony prepares him slowly. He runs his free hand through Loki’s hair, kisses his cheeks, and whispers words of pleasure and praise into his ear to distract him from the feel of the stretch.

And Loki is absolutely gorgeous through it all. His brow furrows a little, his mouth hangs open slightly, he moans, his breaths come out in soft pants… Tony can’t get enough of the sight and sounds of it.

When Tony feels Loki is ready, he pulls his fingers from Loki’s entrance with a kiss to his forehead. He puts his hands on either side of Loki to hold himself up as he aligns himself accordingly. “Let me know if you need me to stop. Alright, Lokes?”

Loki simply narrows his eyes at Tony, and Tony doesn’t need him to speak to realize that his favourite “I am a god, I can handle this” line is what’s going through his head, and he grins.

“Right. Get my cock in you before you change your mind and turn me into a human Popsicle. Got it.” Tony says, and Loki can’t help but grin along with him.

“Ah, you know me so well.” Loki says with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Tony wastes no more time and enters Loki, just slow enough to not cause him further pain. His eyes widen and he gasps as he fills Loki, sliding in to the hilt. “Oh… oh my god, I’m inside you.” Tony whispers, marveled.

One of Loki’s hands comes to rest on Tony’s thigh, and he gently traces the fingers of his other hand over the arc reactor. He winces only once at the feeling of being stretched, but the slight sting is gone as quick as it came. “Move, Tony. I’m ready.”

Tony lowers himself to rest on his elbows above Loki. He pulls back and thrusts in, moaning along with Loki at the feel. “Fuck… you’re so tight” he tells him.

After a few minutes of slow strokes, Loki slides his hands to Tony’s hips, long fingers curving around to his ass. He pulls Tony into him, encouraging him to go faster.

Tony lets himself rest on Loki, chest to chest. He picks up his pace as he slides one hand up to thread his fingers into Loki’s soft black hair. His hand makes a fist and just barely tugs, just enough for Loki to feel it.

Loki loves it. His eyelids flutter and he gasps. “More” he moans.

Tony kisses him as he alternates between tugging Loki’s hair and simply holding the back of his head. Loki groans into Tony’s mouth, tongue dancing with his.

“Harder.” Loki says, gripping Tony’s ass tighter.

Tony grasps Loki’s rear to tilt him up a bit, then wraps his arm around Loki’s waist and thrusts hard.

“Ah!” Loki cries out as Tony brushes against his prostate. “Right there! Do that again!”

“You mean right… here?” Tony teases, hitting that spot again.

“Norns! Yes…” Loki moans, his grip on Tony’s ass tightening enough to leave bruises.

They try to keep their eyes on each other, but find it hard to keep them open amidst the pleasure. Tony’s thrusts are hard and precise, purposely hitting Loki’s prostate, and Loki keeps clinging on for dear life, like he’ll fall into an abyss if he lets go.

A few moments later, Loki feels the incredible rush that had been coiling within him begin to spread. He breathes heavily as he looks into Tony’s eyes again. “I… I’m…” Loki stammers.

“Loki…”

“Tony… I’m going to come.”

“Oh, Loki, fuck…” Tony moans, thrusting even more vigorously and feeling Loki’s body start to tense underneath him. “That’s it… come on…”

Loki’s eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a harsh cry as he comes hard, cock pulsing and pulsing, his essence bursting out.

The sight of Loki coming undone without having to be touched sends Tony into his climax. He lowers his head to Loki’s shoulder as he shouts, spilling his arousal into him.

The two of them lie there panting for a moment before Tony lifts his head to look at Loki. Loki smiles wide, and it’s a genuine one, with no mischief or malice behind it. Once again, Tony has to repress the strong urge to say those three little words that might make the god run. He settles for a kiss to Loki’s forehead as he gently pulls himself out and rests on his side next to Loki.

Loki wearily lifts his hand, and with a quick wave, both he and Tony are cleaned up and dressed for sleep; Loki in his favourite green pajamas, Tony in cotton pants and a black tank which the arc reactor’s light shines beautifully through.

“That really was wonderful, Loki. Thank you for sharing yourself with me like that.” Tony says, placing a hand on Loki’s stomach, rubbing slow circles just above his hip.

Loki looks Tony in the eyes. “I trust you” he says simply, and damn if Tony doesn’t have to bite his own tongue to distract himself from the rift of emotions making him want to tear up. Loki places his hand on top of the one Tony has rested over his hip, and nestles himself into the pillows. Exhausted from their lovemaking, he begins to drift off.

Tony props himself up on his elbow and watches Loki. He watches Loki’s chest rise up and down as his breathing slows. He watches Loki’s lips which are just barely parted. He watches Loki’s hand as the grip on his own loosens a bit, but does not leave. He watches his eyes for movement, making sure Loki is falling asleep.

When he’s sure Loki has nodded off, Tony scoots in a little closer, keeping his gaze on his face. His eyes are misty as he starts to speak softly.

“Look at you. How gorgeous you are. How innocent you look when you’re asleep. But we know better, don’t we?” Tony laughs quietly to himself. “After everything that went down, after all the crazy, messed up shit that happened… I still can’t believe this was the outcome. I still can’t believe I get to have you. I… I love you.”

Tony reaches back to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Then he settles himself back into bed, pulls the blankets over them, and kisses Loki’s cheek before falling asleep with Loki in his arms.

 

 

Loki wakes up several hours later, just after 1:00 a.m. The room is completely dark, except for the luminous glow of Tony’s arc reactor shining through his black tank. They’d rolled over at some point in their slumber, so now Tony is curled up with his back to Loki, and Loki’s arm is around Tony’s waist.

Loki realizes he doesn’t feel tired anymore and decides to get out of bed so he won’t disturb Tony with his restlessness. Loki moves the blankets off himself, rolls away from Tony, and pushes himself out of bed. He tiptoes out the door as stealthily as he can.

He feels like a late night snack, so he walks to the elevator and takes it to the floor the kitchen is on. The lights switch on automatically as he enters the room.

“Good evening, Master Loki” comes the voice overhead.

“Evening, Jarvis.” Loki replies.

“Can you not sleep, Master Loki?”

“I fell asleep earlier than usual, Jarvis.”

“I’m aware of that, Master Loki.”

Loki shakes his head with a smirk. The damned thing was too smart for its own good. He begins to peruse the cupboards, not finding much of interest, until he comes to the remains of Thor’s stash of Pop-Tarts.

“Only one packet left. Such a shame…” Loki says to himself as he takes the packet, leaving the empty box there for Thor to find later. He didn’t actually care much for the things, but knowing Thor would be upset that someone had taken his Pop-Tarts was enough to make him enjoy the taste a little.

After Loki finishes his snack, he takes the elevator to the security room. Every so often, Loki liked to watch the footage from the security cameras, just to make sure nothing had slipped past the system.

Not to mention the fact that he’d often set some “traps” of his own around the building, in places that both potential intruders and certain part-time residents would stumble into. He loved to sit and watch those after several of the traps had been set off, sometimes making a movie night of it with Tony.

Loki pulls up a swivel chair in front of a desk with a large monitor on it and makes himself comfortable. “Jarvis, show me the common room footage from this morning” he commands.

“Right away, Master Loki.”

The monitor flickers on and the footage plays. Loki sees himself sitting there, bored out of his mind, waiting for Steve Rogers to quit talking business with Tony and leave. Steve walks towards the doorway, intending to head to the kitchen with Tony, but he triggers a flame trap that singes off his eyebrows. Tony had tried to lecture Loki for Cap’s sake, but he’d just ended up bursting out laughing at the sight. Loki laughs as he watches the footage of an eyebrow-less Steve storming out of the tower.

“Jarvis, show me Tony’s lab from the afternoon.”

“Right away, Master Loki.”

The footage turns out to be normal, as usual. Tony had been working on a project for a while after lunch until he got bored with it, and had decided to go interrupt Loki’s reading.

Then Loki gets a wonderful idea, and he can’t believe he’d never thought of it before. “Jarvis, show me the bedroom footage.” He didn’t need to specify further; it popped up on the screen to the precise moment when he had teleported the both of them into bed. Loki watches with a huge grin on his face as the footage of their lovemaking plays for him. “Jarvis, save this, and put an alert on it so Tony finds this when he gets up in the morning.”

“Yes, Master Loki.”

Loki chuckles and continues watching the rest of the scene. As he sees himself drifting off beside Tony, he realizes he’s getting tired again. He stands up to stretch and yawns, not hearing Tony’s voice on the monitor at first. Then, as he turns around to head for the elevator, he hears it.

“I… I love you.”

Loki freezes, turning around to look at the monitor after a minute. “Jarvis, rewind that footage” he commands as he sits back down. The footage starts playing at the point where Tony started talking to Loki after Loki had fallen asleep. He watches and listens to Tony’s words, and when it gets to the “I love you” part again, he can’t tell what he’s feeling. He feels confused, and thinks he might also feel upset, but he can’t tell.

“Again, Jarvis” Loki commands, and the footage starts at the same place. When it finishes, Loki feels even more frustrated, and starts to get a bit angry. He’d never heard those words from anyone without them having turned to lies, or so he thought. “Again!” he commands.

Loki studies Tony’s face this time through, and finally notices the look on his lover’s face as he tells Loki what he’s feeling. Tony looks incredibly happy. The adoring smile, his eyes shining, a tear or two at the brims… and he’s looking at Loki like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen.

Loki has Jarvis play the same clip several more times, and he looks at Tony’s expression each time, checking for any clues that he may be lying. Loki becomes even more frustrated when he can’t find anything but innocent admiration.

“How can this be?” Loki asks himself.

“Is it really so hard to believe?” Tony asks from behind him.

Loki startles and swivels around fast in the chair. He’d been so engrossed in the footage that he hadn’t heard Tony walk in. He stands up. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Only for a few minutes, but it didn’t take long to realize why you kept replaying that clip.” Tony steps closer. “Please, don’t run. Hear me out.”

Loki just shakes his head. “There’s no way… You can’t love me.”

“Can’t I?” Tony asks. “Loki… everyone who’s told you that in the past has betrayed you or upset you in some way, right?”

Loki nods, eyes on the floor.

“That’s why I hadn’t told you. I realized it a while ago, but I wanted to wait for the right moment, wanted to find the right words, because I didn’t want you to think I’m like the others. I was also afraid you’d run from me… I’m still afraid you might after I’m done with this sappy little show of emotion.” Tony smiles a bit, trying to gauge Loki’s reaction.

“Tony…”

“Please, Loki, let me get this out before I don’t have the chance to.” He sighs. “After the… well, the “events”, when Thor started bringing you along to force you to make nice with everyone… Um… It’s like you heard me say on the tape. I still can’t believe this was the outcome.”

Loki is still standing there, eyes still on the floor. He trembles a bit now, but from fear or from disbelief and anger, Tony isn’t sure.

“Tony, let me ask one thing.”

“Of course.”

“You said you 'realized it a while ago'? When, exactly?” Loki asks, still not looking at Tony.

Tony steps closer and takes Loki’s hands in his, silently trying to encourage Loki to look at him. “Do you remember that night a couple of months ago when we spent the night out on the big balcony? We were sprawled out together on the chaise lounge, and I was resting my head on your shoulder as you ran your fingers through my hair. The sky was almost completely full of stars that night; it was like we were given a close-up view of the Milky Way or something. You were telling me about the realms, and explaining the ways you can travel between them. I looked up at you at one point, and when you caught my gaze, you stopped talking and kissed me. When we pulled away, you simply went back to talking. Maybe it was the kiss. Maybe it was the look you have on your face when you talk about the realms. Maybe it was how your eyes shone like diamonds in all that starlight. But in that moment, while you were talking, eyes on the sky, arm around me… I thought to myself, ‘I love him’.”

Loki’s eyes are lifted to Tony’s; they had been since part of the way through Tony’s story. He stares at Tony, once again searching his face for any hints of a lie.

“Loki, it’s all true. Please, please believe me. I don’t know what I could have possibly done to deserve this, to deserve you. But through destiny, or karma, or some other strange force of nature, I get to have you. After these long, dark roads I’ve been on, I finally break through to the light, and the light is you, Loki. And knowing that now, I’d backtrack all the way to the beginning and walk them all again, because they all lead to you.”

Loki lets out a couple of heavy breaths, then his hand is suddenly at Tony’s throat, and Tony is pushed backwards until he hits the wall. Loki’s eyes are piercing. His jaw tenses, teeth showing. Tony realizes the hand on his neck is simply placed and not pressing, so he relaxes a bit. But he begins to think Loki won’t believe him, and quickly decides to give in to that thought, even though it’s hurting him to do so.

“I can’t force you to believe me.” Tony says. “I can’t make you see that you won’t ever be hurt by me. I also can’t stop you from running, even though it will break me if you do. But whatever happens, please don’t ever doubt that I love you. Just… do that much for me.”

 _Now I know I’ve got a heart, cause it’s breaking_ Tony thinks to himself, not knowing whether to smile or sob at the recollection of the Tin Man quote.

Loki’s piercing look fades. He blinks a couple of times, and then his face breaks. He buries his face into Tony’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him tight. Tony holds him back, relieved. Loki isn’t making any noise, but Tony feels his body wracking with sobs. He’s never seen the god cry, but he knows Loki doesn’t show such emotions often, if at all, so he is a bit proud that Loki trusts him with this, too.

Loki finally lifts his head after some time, but still holds Tony close. “I wonder… if that’s what I’ve been feeling for you lately. I’ve been feeling so… different when I’m around you lately. Have you noticed it?”

Tony nods. “That would explain why you were more… submissive than usual.”

Loki gave Tony a small smile and breathed out a quiet laugh through his nose. “For a long time, I’ve felt like I didn’t know what love felt like. Or if I did, at some point, I’d forgotten. I searched into your mind several times, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, and I’m finally letting myself see that it’s pure, honest love you feel for me.”

“Oh, thank god. I thought you’d never see it.”

“I can see much, when I stop being stubborn and allow myself to.” Loki said with a small smile. “Tony… I’m… well, it’s… damn… I…”

“The famed Silver Tongue has no words? I should have Jarvis save this moment for the history books.” Tony grins.

“Shut up, Stark” Loki says, but it’s with a big smile.

They hold each other tight again, and Loki notices the expression on Tony’s face; it’s the same one he had when he was watching Loki sleep after they made love.

“Anthony… I love you” Loki says, and promptly presses his lips to Tony’s. The look on Tony’s face when Loki breaks the soft kiss is priceless.

“I love you too, Loki” Tony says. “Hey, Jarvis?”

“The footage is already saved, Sir.”

“Good. This next part you can do away with.” And with that, Tony starts running around the room, jumping for joy, and clicking his heels together, all while shouting out “Loki loves me!”

Loki almost doubles over laughing. “Jarvis, don’t you dare erase that.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, Master Loki.”

Loki teleports himself over to Tony and catches him. “Come, now. Let’s put that energy to good use. Like… for round two?” Loki winks.

Tony skips (yes, skips) the entire way back to the bedroom.


End file.
